Alice and Jasper's First Kiss
by TheBitterSea
Summary: This is how I see Alice and Jasper's first kiss scene. One Shot. A/J


It had been three weeks since I met Jasper in Philadelphia, and he still refused to touch me. Every once and a while, I'd reach out and squeeze his hand, only to have him smile sadly and let go. At the time we were currently staying in a dusty old motel, waiting for another clue as to the Cullen's whereabouts. I walked into the musty room slowly, and sat on the springy bed, Jasper followed closely, shutting the door silently, and sat a few feet away from me.

"Any news?" He asked, his beautiful voice filling the room. I looked up at his black eyes, knowing mine weren't much lighter.

"No, but we need to hunt soon. There're too many humans around to be this thirsty."

"I know." He whispered almost inaudibly. I began to reach for his hand, but he got up smoothly and sat on a rickety chair across from the bed. Sighing, I laid down, and shut my eyes. I had many visions, but none were remotely helpful. Emmett hunting, Esme humming, Carlisle studying. None gave me even the slightest hint to where they were.

One vision suddenly broke through the rest.

_Jasper is standing over the young receptionist's body, his stance frighteningly familiar. Slowly and deliberately, he turns around to stare at me with cold, blood red eyes. I scream._

"Alice?" Jaspers worried voice snaps me out of my trance. I opened my eyes, to see his dazzling face inches from mine, eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"Alice, what did you see?" He asked, more worried now. I reached my hand up, meaning to place my palm on his cheek, but he flinched away. I sighed, feeling a little hurt.

"We need to hunt.

I flew through the forest ahead of Jasper, enjoying the feeling of the cool wind coursing through my hair. For a long time, I simply enjoyed the feeling of freedom as I ran as fast and far as I could, without any worries or concerns. I spun around when I heard a rare chuckle form behind me.

"Are we going to hunt, or run all the way to Canada?" Jasper teased.

"Alright, let's hunt!" I giggled, and then leapt in pursuit of a herd of elk, just downwind from here. I immediately leapt onto the largest, snapping its neck painlessly and sunk my teeth in. The rich, hot blood flowed freely into my mouth, momentarily soothing the dry ache in the back of my throat. Too soon, it was dry again, and I gracefully tackled another, draining it in seconds. I shoved the carcass aside, and glanced up to see Jasper, gold eyes gleaming, watching me intently from beside a large tree.

"Are you finished?" He asked politely, the corners of his lips turning up slightly.

"I am." I smiled back, and walked over to him. I had to look up a bit, being as he was a foot and a half taller than me, but I gazed into his eyes, and put my hand out to him, like I had at the diner. He hesitated momentarily, but, sure enough, he stretched out and placed his hand in mine, dwarfing it.

We arrived at the motel later than expected, so nobody was at the front desk. Regardless, Jasper and I (still holding hands, to my delight), walked up to our room and entered quietly. Jasper let go of my hand immediately and took off his boots. That's when I noticed he was covered in dirt.

"Jasper! You're filthy!" I scolded lightly. He smiled sheepishly and ducked his head.

"Sorry m'am. I'll go wash up." I shook my head lightly as he bowed deeply, and walked gracefully into the bathroom, a teasing smile on his face. When I heard the shower running, I sighed deeply and flopped down onto the bed.

I was in love with Jasper. I knew since I first saw him in my visions. Only problem was, I was just as sure he didn't feel the same way. What else could it be? Every time I tried to get close to him, he shied away. I never tried to touch his chest, because I knew that's where he was most sensitive. Jasper was extremely sensitive when it came to his scars. I had seen them on his hands and neck, interlocking crescents that shone, pale white. I knew he had more, hidden under his clothing, but Jasper always changed his clothing in private. Me, I just have Jasper turn around as I change, teasing him about not turning around. Jasper, being a Southern gentleman, always reassured me politely that I had nothing to worry about. I heard the water shut off, and sat up. Moments later Jasper opened the door, fully dressed.

_

I saw Alice sitting on the bed, calm radiating off of her. I smiled politely.

"Your turn." I beckoned to the bathroom. She glanced down, and I could help but chuckle as shock filled the room when she realized she was as filthy as I was. She dashed through the door, closing it lightly behind her. I took off my dirty shirt and threw it onto the ground in front of me. My light mood vanished as I caught sight of myself in a dusty mirror. Scars weaved through my torso, vicious half-moons that proclaimed me for what I was. A monster. Tearing myself away, I looked through the few bags Alice had us bring with us. I quickly found what I was looking for. I draped the clean shirt over my shoulder and walked over to where I had left my boots.

"Jasper?" I froze. "Jasper, do you know where my shoes-" The entire room was silent. I felt Alice's breathing stop abruptly as she took in my bare chest. Her emotions crashed into me. Pity, shock, concern and _fear. _She was afraid of me. Alice took one tiny hesitant step back. I turned and ran.

"No! Jasper, wait!" She cried out behind me, but I didn't care. I was already running through the forest, ignoring her pleading cries from behind me. Her footsteps were becoming closer with every step I took, and I knew she would catch me soon. But I couldn't face her. I had felt her repulsion, her _horror. _But I couldn't run forever.

_

Jasper abruptly stopped in the middle of a small clearing, and sank slowly to his knees. He placed his hands on his face, and wept tearlessly. He stayed there, shaking slightly, and I stayed near, giving him the space I knew he needed. After a long while had passed, and he finally stopped shaking, I took a few timid steps towards him.

"Jasper?" No movement. "Jasper, I'm sorry."

Finally, he looked up, staring into the dark forest.

"You don't have to apologize for being afraid of a monster."He whispered brokenly. Waves of guilt washed over me. This was my fault.

"Oh, Jasper." I knelt beside him. "You're not a monster." I placed my hand over his, but he moved it away, as I knew he would.

"I know what I am." He stared across the clearing, his face blank.

"You'd only need to look in the mirror to know that's not true." Suddenly, his eyes locked onto mine, blazing.

"Because my eyes are golden?" He demanded. "Three weeks is not enough to redeem a lifetime!" I stared at him for a long time.

"It is for me." I replied softly. He looked away.

"Jasper, I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I was surprised. You know that's not how I really feel, Jasper. You know that, right?" He didn't reply, but I knew he was taking my words to heart. His chest was still bare and exposed, but I knew no matter how hard he looked, he would find no fear or disgust in me. Slowly, he looked up.

"I'm sorry, Alice." His eyes burned into mine, begging for forgiveness.

"You have nothing to apologize for." I insisted. I leaned over slowly, and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, grimacing when he flinched.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked, a little frustrated. "Why don't you let me touch you?" He sighed deeply, before answering.

"One reason is because my body can't help associating touch with pain." He replied, eyes downcast.

"And the other?" I whispered. His gaze met mine.

"The other is because I don't deserve an angel." He reached his hand out, as if to touch my cheek, but then got up and began to turn away. I could not hold back the intense feeling of joy that flooded through my body. Jasper, turned around, confusion written on his face, as he was bombarded by my sudden elation. I rose, and walked over to him.

"And to think, all this time I was thinking it was because you didn't want me." I whispered. Slowly, I leaned forward into his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. Jasper made no effort to move closer to me, but he hadn't leaned away, which was a start. I closed my eyes, and kept leaning until he spoke, my lips a millimeter away.

"Alice, don't." I opened my eyes and stared straight at his lips, so close to me.

"Why?" I breathed, my lips barely touching his. "Don't you want me to?" I glanced up, and his eyes were indecisive.

"Of course I do, but I-" He was silenced as I touched my lips firmly to his, feeling him gasp slightly. At first, he didn't respond, standing stiffly, unsure what to do. I pressed myself against him, tightening my arms around him. Uncertainly, he wrapped his arms around me and gently lifted me up so my face was level with his. My hands moved to his face, squeezing him to me. He broke away first, tilting his head so his forehead was touching mine, keeping his eyes closed.

"Alice." He whispered.

"I love you." I blurted. His eyes flew open.

"What?" He exclaimed. I laughed softly.

"I love you, Jasper." I repeated. His face broke into a smile, a true smile, bigger than I had ever seen on his face. I could feel the happiness rolling off of him, filling us both. It was then I knew we'd be together forever.

"I love you, Alice." He whispered, and pressed his lips to mine again.


End file.
